Heaven and Hell
by xftbeb
Summary: Sometimes the universe brings you back to the people you need, even if it doesn't make sense at the time. At the end of the day, the universe always has a plan whether we like it or not. (Sam/OC)
1. Chapter 1

_I guess I'm just another thing you left behind._

I watch as Faith packs the boxes tight, filling them with books, clothing and other little artifacts of mine. Each box has their own label as she scribbles across them in black sharpie, helping me stay organized for the big move. I let out a sigh as I watch her packing my belongings, not knowing if I should say something or sit in the silence. I watch as the curvy brunette stands up, dusting her hands on her sweatpants and looking up to me, giving me a sad smile. "I guess that's everything, Sammy."

I nod, a heaviness sitting on my chest as I realize that the only thing left is for me to move away for school. "Thanks, you didn't have to do all of that." I tell her as I stand up, walking over to her.

Her arms are crossed in front of her chest as she chuckles, shaking her head at me. "If I didn't, you would've waited until tomorrow morning before you left to pack." She says, teasing me about my procrastination.

I take a deep breath before reaching for her, pulling her into my chest and holding her tightly. "I don't know what I'd do without you." I admit, feeling her breath shake. "I don't want to leave, I wish you could just come with me."

Faith grins slightly, "You have to leave. There's nothing here for you, and you're going to regret it if you don't go to school. I know you, and I know how badly you want this."

I nod as I continue to hold her, "I guess you're right."

I hear her laugh, "No, I _am_ right." She teases me, "But you should probably get to bed. You guys are leaving early, and you have a big day ahead of you."

I sigh, pulling away from her and looking down at the woman standing in front of me. "Yeah, you too. I'll walk you to your dad's." I tell her, and she nods, reaching for her small purse and throwing it over her shoulder before walking down the stairs and sliding on her Birkenstocks. The walk to her dad's house feels like both forever and too short. Before I know it, I'm standing outside of the large brick house, clearing my throat as she stands beside me, looking at the front door and sighing.

"Well, here's my stop." She says quietly, obviously not wanting to go.

I look over to her, "I'm sorry."

Faith shakes her head, giving me a stern look. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Sammy. You have to do this for yourself, and I'm here to support you, forever and always." She tells me, reaching for my hand and giving it a tight squeeze. I give her a sad smile, taking a step towards her and moving my hand from her grip, slipping it to the side of her face.

"I love you." I tell her quietly.

Her chest falls as she looks into my eyes, reaching for my hand and gripping it as I hold her face. "I love you too. It's going to be okay, we're going to be okay, one way or another." She tells me, confidence in her tone. "Don't forget your care package my dad packed for you, it's with your other boxes."

I nod, a small smile growing, "I won't. Your dad would kill me if I forgot that."

Faith chuckles, "You're damn right he would." She says with a loud yawn. "Ugh, I'm sorry."

I shake my head, "Don't be. You're tired and should get to bed. I guess this is where we leave it off." I say, sadness in my voice as I stare into her blue eyes. "I wish you didn't have to work tomorrow."

"Me too, but hey, you're going to be too exhausted anyways. I'll call you when I'm off, okay?" I nod, agreeing to her promise. "Well, I love you, and I hope you drive safely tomorrow and aren't too tired."

I move closer to her, pulling her into me as I kiss her gently, not wanting to break away from her or this moment. "I love you too. Get some sleep and I'll talk to you tomorrow." I tell her, kissing the top of her head before kissing her once more. I watch as she breaks away from my embrace, walking up the concrete steps of her father's house. I watch as she stops at the front door, turning around and giving me a sad smile.

"I miss you already." She says with a faint chuckle.

I look at her with guilty eyes, "I miss you too, but I'll see you in a few weeks." I tell her, and with that, she just nods, opening the door to her father's home and heading inside. I stand on the sidewalk, waiting for her bedroom light to turn on so I know she's safe. I continue to watch her bedroom window and my eyes widen as I notice that her light isn't turning on, instead her room is engulfed with flames as a bloodcurdling scream fills the air.

I shoot up from my bed, my chest heaving as the nightmare burns in my mind. I look around frantically, searching for Dean, but instead I realize I'm alone in the motel room. I close my eyes, lowering my head and holding it in my hands as I let out a long breath, trying to calm myself down. "Another nightmare?" I look up and see Dean leaning against the bathroom doorframe. Instead of saying anything, I just nod, not wanting to go into details. "She's okay, Sam, we would've heard if she wasn't. Hell, the whole town would have gone up in flames if anything happened to her." I give him a stern look and he bites his lip, "Guess that's not the greatest choice of words, eh?"

I groan, throwing the comforter off as I get out of bed and walk towards my bag. "You think?" I pull a suit, dress shirt and tie out from my bag, getting dressed before pushing Dean out of the bathroom so I can brush my teeth and get ready for the day. "What's the plan?" I ask him as I put a line of toothpaste on my toothbrush.

Dean sighs, "Looks like there's a werewolf in town. Some college kid got killed and his friends won't talk about it to the cops."

I finish brushing my teeth and then raise an eyebrow, looking at Dean, "So what do we do? Talk to these kids? Who knows if they'll even talk to us."

Dean shakes his head as he gets dressed, "We need to talk to the people who are most involved in their lives. Maybe someone knows something that could really help us. They're all enrolled in a college, the same class too which makes it easy. We can talk to the coordinator and see what he says, get some information on them and then see if the kids will talk to us."

I nod, "Looks like we've got a busy day. School first?" I ask, and Dean gives me a smirk.

"You bet 'cha. Maybe we'll find some eye candy there." He says with a wink. I roll my eyes, shaking my head and immediately disagreeing with his statement.

"Let's go, perv." I say as I shrug on my suit jacket and walk out of the motel, Dean trailing behind me as we get to the car.

Once we find the address, we drive off to the college. We park and immediately start looking for a security desk or something, so we can find out where this coordinator's office is. Dean points at a large orange desk and I nod, following him as he heads over to the desk. Dean smiles at the two men standing behind the desk. "Morning boys. I'm looking for the coordinator of the behavioral psychology program. We have to talk to him about a few students of his." He says as he holds his badge.

The one guy nods, somewhat skeptical of Dean and I. "Sixth floor, room 218. Can't miss it." He says bluntly, not wanting to talk to Dean and I for longer than he has to.

I nod, "Thank you." I say as we walk away from the desk, finding an elevator and getting to the sixth floor. We scan the floor for number signs indicating where this office is and finally we find it. I walk over to it and start knocking, hoping someone is inside and we won't have to wait here until they come back from a class.

I hear someone clear their throat on the other side of the door before the handle moves and the door squeaks open. The door opens, and I can't believe my eyes. I analyze the stunning brunette. Her hourglass figure hugged by the tight black dress she's wearing that cuts off at the top of her knees, fitted with a pair of black Louboutin high heels. Her hair in a curly mess, hitting the small of her back and her glasses sitting on the end of her nose. I watch as her eyes widen, realizing who I am.

"Holy shit, Faith McKeown!" Dean says obnoxiously, staring at her and drinking in every curve of hers. "I can't say I thought I'd be seeing you today."

Faith looks over at Dean and then chuckles, "Yeah, I can't say I thought I'd be seeing you two either. Come in." she says, stepping away from the door and allowing us to walk in. She takes a seat at her desk, reaching for her mug and taking a sip of it. "What brings you boys into town?"

I am absolutely stunned, and I feel like there's a frog in my throat, I can't find the courage to say anything to her so instead I stare. Dean looks over at me and chuckles, nudging me hard with his elbow. I shake my head, looking at him then over to Faith as we take a seat. "We're on the case of Scotty Andrews. We noticed him, and his friends are in this program and we just wanted to gather some information on them, see what type of kids they were."

Faith nods, taking another sip of her tea. "Well, they're all very good students. Hardly any of them skipped any of their classes, and they're all on honour roll. I'm aware that Scotty had depression and was battling with it recently, and I can imagine the tension that could've built in his relationship with the boys. They all lived together, and everything seemed normal until I got the message of Scotty's passing." She explains to us, taking a deep breath. "Sorry, I'm finding it difficult to understand how any of this will be able to help you."

Dean looks back at the brunette, "We're just hoping that some of this information will act as a puzzle piece and help us figure out this case more, so we can bring justice to Scotty and his family."

Faith chuckles, shaking her head. "I know what you two do, and I'm not stupid. You're trying to find information on _what_ killed him, not Scotty himself." She tells us in a matter-of-fact tone before taking another drink of her tea.

Dean tilts his head, confused and shocked by her statement. I clear my throat, watching her and getting lost in her blue eyes. "I-I, we just want to help, Faith, and we wouldn't be here talking to you if we didn't think this would help us catch whatever killed Scotty. For all we know it could be a threat to the whole town and we obviously don't want that." I explain to her.

"How the hell do you know about us?" Dean anger whispers at her, not wanting anyone to hear him.

Faith gives him a 'really' look, raising her eyebrow and shaking her head. "Our dads were best friends. I heard about it growing up and would listen to our dads talking about a hunt or two. I wasn't born yesterday, Dean. Now, is there anything else you boys need from me? Papers? Photos?"

I shake my head, "No, I don't think so. Hopefully we can figure it out sooner than later."

Faith nods, "Do you think you have a lead on what it was?"

Dean shrugs, "A werewolf more likely. We'll figure it out though."

I hear her laugh, "So what, I should stay inside on the full moon?" she teases us, and I feel my heart pounding in my chest.

"Ha-ha, very funny smart ass." Dean tells her, rolling his eyes. "Now, we should get going, we've got business to take care of."

Faith smirks, standing up and getting her things. "I'm out of here too, I have a meeting to attend to, so thankfully you guys caught me at the right time. I'll walk you two out of the building." She tells us, grabbing her tote and shrugging on her black trench coat, tying the belt up at the front, accentuating her curves.

We walk down the stairs and Dean seems nearly winded by the end of it. "Okay there, buddy?" I tease him, and he flips me off, shaking his head as he takes a break from the cardio.

Faith chuckles, continuing her strut to the front doors. I speed up to her and finally reach the woman. "So, I didn't know you left Kansas or were a professor." I admit, looking over at her and analyzing her features.

"It's been nearly ten years, Sam, a lot can change." She gives me a small smile, "How was Stanford? Did you finish?"

I shake my head, "No, things happened at home and I had to be there more than away at school." I clear my throat, "I'm sorry about what happened."

Faith gives me a reassuring smile, "You have nothing to apologize for, things happen and sometimes it's the wrong time." We walk down the steps of the college.

I nod, "Well, I guess this is where we leave off. It was nice seeing you, and I hope you're doing well. Hopefully we'll figure all of this werewolf nonsense out before it hurts anyone else."

"Yeah, of course. Well, enjoy the rest of your day and good luck." She says softly, looking up at me with a smile spread across her face. I nod and watch as Dean races down the stairs, meeting me at the bottom of it.

Faith walks towards the other side of the steps and Dean smirks at me, "Look at you love birds, nothing has changed since high school." He says, teasing me.

I roll my eyes, shoving him playfully, not wanting to deal with his teasing right now. I let out a long breath, still in disbelief of running into Faith after all of these years. I'm interrupted from my thoughts as a voice calls out to me.

"Hey, Sam." I look over to the brunette, staring into her blue eyes. "I'm happy to see you again. If you wanted to go for a drink while you're in town, just call me, my numbers on the card that Dean snuck from my office." A small grin spreads across my face and I chuckle, nodding at her statement, and for the first time in a long time, everything feels alright.


	2. Chapter 2

_Please, please, please let me get what I want._

I take a deep breath as I pace the motel room, my finger tapping on the side of my head as I walk around debating with myself. I hear a sigh come from the bed, "Just do it, Sam, don't be such a little bitch." I hear Dean tell me, a smirk on his face. I turn over to him and roll my eyes, shaking my head.

"It's weird isn't it? Maybe it was more of a pity thing and she didn't actually mean it." I tell him, feeling nervous about calling Faith.

Dean rolls his eyes, "Jesus Christ. You're fine." He stands up, walking over to the fridge and grabbing a drink, popping the can open. "I don't think she would've invited you to hang out if she didn't want to see you. Besides, we leave tomorrow so maybe it's a good thing if you see her. Now or never, right?" I watch as he jumps on the bed, kicking his feet up and watching the game on the tv.

"Fine." I tell myself, "I'll do it." I reach for my phone and look at the black card sitting in my hand. "You can do this." I take a deep breath before dialing the phone number, closing my eyes tightly as the phone rings, almost expecting it to go straight to voicemail.

"Hello?"

My eyes light up and a smile spreads on my face, "Faith!" I say, almost too excited, "How're you? Are you free?"

I hear her chuckle, "I'm well, Sam. I _am_ free. Did you want to come over? I just finished making dinner, so you're more than welcomed to come over and eat." She invites me, and I can't help but smile.

"Of course, I mean, I'd love to. What's your address?" I say, rushing over to the desk to grab a sticky note and a pen.

"It's 266 8th street west. It shouldn't take you too long to get here so I'll get everything ready." She tells me, and I nod, writing down her address with a stupid grin across my face.

"Perfect! I can't wait. I'll leave in a few minutes." I look over at Dean, pointing at his keys. His eyes widen, and he shakes his head, viciously mouthing 'no' as I continue to nod my head and mouth 'yes'.

I hear Faith chuckle once more, "Alrighty, I'll be waiting. I'll see you in a bit." And with that, she hangs up. I keep staring at Dean and my gaze gets very stern as he continues to stay frustrated with me.

"No way, Sam! Cab there, I don't care! Not my girl!"

I roll my heads, "Dean, come on, I just need the car for a few hours, that's all, I'm literally begging you." Dean glares at me before taking the keys and wiping them at me, hitting me right in the stomach. "What the hell!"

Dean shakes his head, "You better treat her well, and if anything, I mean _anything_ happens to that car, I will kill you."

I laugh, "Whatever, Dean. Thanks, I'll be back in a bit." And with that, I'm out of the motel and driving down the road to Faith's house.

I hurry around my house, ensuring that it's tidy and perfect for Sam once he gets here. My speaker playing my random playlist, music and the smell of lasagna filling the air. I walk over to the kitchen to make sure everything is set, lasagna, garlic bread, water, juice, pop, wine, too many options. I hear a knock at the door and my eyes light up as a smile creeps onto my face. I rush over to the door and look through the peep hole to see Sam standing there with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

I laugh and open the door, revealing myself. "Hey, come on in." I greet him, moving aside and letting him into my home. I watch as he looks around, his eyes wide as he takes in the large rooms and fireplace.

"You look great." Sam tells me, a smile on his face. I blush, looking down at my oversized flannel, leggings and white tank top. I can't say I look my best right now. "Wow, this is quite the place you have." He says, chuckling as he continues to look around. "And you live here alone?"

I watch as he explores the house, nodding. "Yeah, well, as of recently." Sam looks over to me, raising an eyebrow, not exactly understanding me. I let out a sad sigh, "I'm a divorcee." I watch as his eyes widen in disbelief, "It's been a few years, but yeah, I guess we have some catching up to do. Are you hungry?"

Sam nods, "Yeah, I guess we do have some catching up to do. It's been awhile eh?" I chuckle as we head to the kitchen where our plates are set on the dining room table. "This smells awesome." He tells me, eyeballing the large portion of lasagna and garlic bread. "Thank you so much."

I smile, taking a seat at the table and reaching for the bottle of wine, pouring myself a glass. "Would you like some?" I ask him, holding the bottle in my hand.

He shrugs, "Why not." I hand him the bottle and clear my throat before taking a sip, smiling into the cup. "I like this open concept you've got going on." He says as he pours himself a drink.

I nod, taking a bite of my dinner. "Yeah, Scott and I designed this place ourselves, and look where that ended." I say with a chuckle, "Too dark?"

Sam laughs, shaking his head, "God no, I don't think you can say anything that's _too_ dark." I watch as he takes a bite of the lasagna, a smile growing on his face. "This is unbelievable. Thanks so much, honestly, you don't understand how nice this is."

I smile, "I figured you would be in need of a nice home meal since you and Dean probably eat tacos and diner food every night." I say, teasing him. "I'm glad you like it though, I know lasagna is a favorite of yours. I'll pack some up for Dean too, I'm sure he also needs a home cooked meal."

Sam grins, "You haven't changed one bit." He says before wiping his mouth with a serviette. I raise my eyebrow, a smirk plastered on my face. "You're always looking out for others, taking care of them. I haven't seen you in a decade and you've made this meal and you're sending me with a mini care package for Dean."

"Of course, I mean, Dean was like a brother to me." I watch as Sam turns red, "And you'll always have a special place in my heart." I tell him, smiling at the brunette. We finish dinner and I pack up some leftovers for Dean, setting them with Sam's coat so he won't forget it when he leaves. Sam walks over, holding the dishes in his hands and putting them in the dishwasher for me. "You didn't have to do that, you know."

Sam chuckles, "Of course I had to, you just made me dinner. I can at least help with the cleaning." He says as he closes the dishwasher and turning it on after realizing it's a full load.

I look over to him, analyzing him. His hair has gotten longer, and his face has matured a lot. His goofy shag is now parted down the middle and is at a perfect length. Sam's baby face has matured into this handsome, perfectly defined one with some stubble and it was nice. He's still the shy, dorky boy I grew up with and I'm thankful for that. I don't know what I'd do if Sam changed much. "Hey, do you want to go sit in the backyard?" I ask him, feeling the need for some fresh air.

He shrugs, not really caring. "Sure, that works for me." He says as he follows me out of the kitchen and into the backyard. I walk on the path through the garden and we reach a couple of steel chairs with a stained-glass table. I take a seat and set my wine glass on the table, smiling out to the garden and large oak tree with white Christmas lights wrapped around the trunk of it.

"Your home is really beautiful, Faith, I'm glad life has been treating you well." Sam says, watching me as I look out to the garden. A sad smile creeps on my face as I change my gaze over to him.

"I guess you could say that."

Sam gives me a worried stare, "Is everything okay? I'm sorry if I brought something up, that wasn't my intention."

I shake my head, "No, no, you didn't do anything wrong. I just, I don't know. Life was anything but easy for me once everything happened." I say, signalling to our break up. Sam's eyebrows knit together, and he waits for me to explain. "I guess I thought I could move away from you and everything else at home, but that was probably the worst thing I could've done." Sam gives me a sad look and I feel his eyes burning into me as I look down at my hands, fiddling with them. "A year after I moved away my dad got diagnosed with lung cancer and it didn't seem to matter how much medical attention he got, nothing helped, and he passed away. Then I met Scott and I thought things were great, little did I know he was cheating on me for 5 years of our relationship." I let out a loud sigh, "But I guess everything happens for a reason, right?"

Sam sighs, reaching for my hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "I'm so sorry, Faith, I didn't know, and I shouldn't have pried."

I shake my head, "You did anything but pry. You have no reason to apologize." I give him a sad smile, "It's nice to kind of vent about it though. Sometimes I feel like I'm going crazy." I let out a laugh and look into his eyes, "I don't know. It's really nice seeing you again though, it brings back a piece of home and I guess I needed that."

Sam smiles at me, giving me the most reassuring look possible. "I didn't know that seeing you was what I needed, but I'm happy it happened." I feel my heart skip a beat in my chest as I get lost in his brown eyes.

I clear my throat, "I hope you're happy though, you know, with or without Scott, you do deserve to be happy, Faith." I tell her as she looks at me. She only nods, then breaks the gaze by looking over to the large tree in the middle of her backyard. "I'm serious. I think about you almost every day, hell, I've thought about you every day for the last 10 years, and you have never left my mind."

She changes her gaze back to me, staring at me in awe, "Sam..."

"No seriously, Faith. I can't get you off my mind. It's been years and it doesn't matter who I'm with, what woman I try to feel attached to, you're always in the back of my mind and nothing compares." I shake my head, "I sound ridiculous right now. I just show up and start spewing my heart to you."

Faith gives me a small grin, "You don't sound ridiculous, Sam. That's very sweet." Great, I humiliated myself in front of the love of my life. Good job, Sam. If Dean was here he would be laughing at me.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." I say, knowing damn well I just embarrassed myself.

"I don't think you've ever left my mind either." She admits, and I feel my eyes burst out of my skull in disbelief.

"R-really?"

She nods, laughing to herself as she keeps eye contact with me. "You were the first guy I ever loved. I've missed you every day for 10 years, and I always had hoped that you finished Stanford, got successful and married a beautiful blonde and had this perfect life." I watch as she smirks to herself, "I mean, you and Dean are very successful with hunting and are saving people's lives every day, which I'm sure the world is thankful."

"I should've stayed, and we should've pushed through, no matter how hard it got." I murmur, shaking my head once I realize what I just said. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for."

"Stop apologizing, Sammy." My eyes light up and I grin at the woman in front of me, looking like an idiot. I haven't heard her call me that in years, and for some reason, it's making me feel invincible. Faith shakes her head, "I'm sure you guys are leaving soon anyways, so I shouldn't be distracting you with all of this nonsense."

"We leave tomorrow, and you're not distracting me. If anything, this is exactly what I needed." I admit to her. I notice goosebumps on her arms, "Do you want to go inside? You're getting cold." Faith nods, standing up out of the chair and leading me inside. I watch as she walks in front of me, her hips swaying from side to side. Once we get inside, I lock the door behind me. I look over to the clock and sigh, "I didn't realize how late it is. You probably have to be up early tomorrow."

Faith shakes her head, "It's Friday, Sam. I'm off on the weekend." She says, sticking her tongue out at me. "I noticed Dean let you drive his car, he probably gave you a curfew." She teases me, and I roll my eyes, laughing with her.

"Yeah, I don't know how he let me take it, but I'm glad he did." I clear my throat and look down at the brunette, "I should probably get going though, it's getting late and I don't want to keep you up." I tell her, moving closer to her.

Faith moves in to me and looks into my eyes, a small grin on her face as she analyzes my features. "You're not keeping me up, Sam." I move my hand to her neck and pull her closer to me, so our chests are touching. I feel my heart skip a beat as I look into her pale eyes. I lean forward and so does she, planting her lips onto mine. We stand there in each other's embrace, kissing passionately until she breaks away. "Stay the night with me." She asks quietly, not wanting to ruin the moment.

I smile, nodding before kissing her once more. As she deepens the kiss, I pick her up, so she can wrap her legs around my waist and I move to the living room, laying her down as we continue to kiss one another. Everything is piecing itself together again, and I never thought I'd say this, but I feel at home in the embrace of the woman I've missed every day for 10 years.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm not a saint, I'm more like a sinner._

I let out a groan, rubbing the sleep from my eyes as I stir awake. I turn onto my back and notice that the bed is empty, and that I'm not in the motel with Dean. I shoot up from the bed and look around, not immediately recognizing the room I'm in until I hear music coming from downstairs, and a familiar voice singing along to the track. I grin to myself and get out of the bed, getting dressed into the clothes I wore here last night.

I check myself quickly in the mirror before finding the bathroom to freshen up. I walk down the long staircase and see Dean sitting on a stool at the island, watching as Faith is making breakfast. I chuckle at the sight and am surprised Dean's here. Faith notices me standing at the bottom of the staircase and flashes me a small smile, "Morning, sleeping beauty." She teases as she puts bacon and eggs onto the three plates. I watch as she turns around to grab some toast, setting them on a separate plate.

Dean turns around and shakes his head, laughing, "Must've had a _tiresome_ night, Sammy." He says, teasing me. I feel my face heat up and I walk over to Faith, ignoring my brother.

"I called Dean this morning and invited him over for breakfast. I thought you guys would enjoy a good meal before you leave today." She said, a sad smile on her face as she hits a button on the coffee machine. "I hope that's okay."

I nod, not mad in the slightest. "Of course, I really appreciate it."

" _We_ really appreciate it." Dean corrects me, standing up and grabbing a mug from the counter for his coffee. "I figure we eat and then get on the road?"

I look over to my brother, wishing he wasn't already thinking about leaving. "Y-yeah, that works." I say, not wanting to leave anytime soon.

Faith looks over to me, noticing the abrupt change in mood. She sets her hand on the small of my back and rubs slowly. "I hope I made enough food." She says, trying to lighten my mood. "I thought bacon and eggs were the easiest for you guys." I look down at her and can't help but smile. "Let's eat." I watch as Dean carries two mugs of coffee over to the table, one for him and one for myself. Faith grabs a glass of water and a cup of tea for herself, sitting down beside me and licking her lips at the food set up in front of us. "Shit, I forgot the butter."

I set my hand on her lap as she tries to get up, "Sit, I'll get it." I tell her, getting out of my seat and going to the counter to grab the butter dish, bringing it back to the table and setting it beside the toast. Faith grabs the bottle of ketchup and squirts some on her plate beside the bacon.

Dean takes a big bite of the eggs and looks like he's about to pass out, "These are the best eggs I've ever had in my life."

Faith chuckles, "Lots of grease and cheese. What can I say?"

"Your cooking skills have definitely improved since high-school." Dean tells her, and I roll my eyes, shaking my head at him before shooting him a glare. "What! She burnt rice before!"

"It was a one-time thing, Dean!" She tells him, defending herself and her poor cooking skills. "At least I _know_ how to make rice!"

Dean stuffs his mouth with bacon and stares at her, shaking his head, "My skills don't involve cooking. They involve hunting, women, listening to excellent music and being very good looking. Not all of us can be perfect, okay?"

I can't help but feel at home with the bickering and having Faith at my side. Growing up, Faith and Dean would always fight. It was like they were the ones who were related. I recall one time in Grade 6, Faith throwing a rock at Dean's head for calling her Buck Tooth Bill before her braces. It's like we picked up right where we left off, no hard feelings, no awkward new beginnings.

After breakfast, I help Faith clean up the dishes from earlier. She doesn't say much, but I don't expect her to. I look over to her as she dries a plate, "I'm going to miss you." I admit, not wanting her to think this is easy for me.

She looks down at the plate and sets it on the drying rack. "I'll miss you too, but I know this is what you're supposed to do. I should probably stop being a baby about it." She says, finishing her sentence with a sad expression.

"I'll see you soon, I promise." I tell her, "I'll call you every night even. I'll call you as many times as you want me to." Faith looks over at me, a slight grin on her face. "I don't want to lose you again."

"Sammy, I'm packing up the car!" Dean calls out to me from the front door. I ignore him and put my focus back onto Faith.

She looks up at me, a worried expression on her face. She changes her stance and leans against the counter, "I don't know how this is going to work out, Sam. I wish I had the answers, and I wish it was possible, but I don't know if it is."

I shake my head, not wanting to give into her doubt. "It'll work if we want it to. We did it before, we can do it again. Clean slate." I tell her, wanting nothing more than to keep her in my life. "I'll come see you as often as I can, I'll call you every day. What do you need me to do?"

Faith runs a hand through her long, dark hair, and lets out a long sigh. "I'm not sure. I don't want to add to the stress of your life or add too much to your plate."

I move in front of her, reaching out and holding her face in my hand, my other hand resting on the crook of her neck. "We can make it work. We can just try, and if it doesn't work out then it doesn't work out. I don't want to live with regret anymore, or wondering what you're doing, _how_ you're doing." I admit. "I'm tired of having nightmares of you getting hurt because I don't know where or how you are."

She looks up to me, confusion in her eyes. "Sam..." she lets out a defeated breath, "I just want you to make the best choice for yourself. I don't know if I'm that choice."

I shake my head, not understanding why the mood has changed so much from last night. "Last night was incredible, Faith. It was the best night I've had in a very, very long time, and I felt like I was at home, like I belonged somewhere. I haven't felt that anywhere else, with anyone else. Just let me show you, please." I watch as a tear drips down her face and my eyebrows knit together, not understanding why she's so upset. "What's wrong?"

She shakes her head, moving her hand so she can wipe away her tears. "I just want you to be happy. I'm going to miss you."

"I'll call you tonight, and I'll see you as soon as I can. Please, let's just try this once more." I practically beg her.

Faith slightly nods, "Fine, but if you're too stressed, you need to let me know and we'll put everything on hold." She says, sounding somewhat defeated. I nod, moving closer to her and kissing her gently. She looks behind me and notices Dean, smiling. "I think Dean's ready." She says softly, signalling to my brother.

I turn around and see him standing there, leaning against the wall. "Let's go, you love sick baby." He calls out to me. Faith moves from behind me, walking over to Dean after grabbing the lasagna from the fridge. I watch as she hands him the large container and kisses his cheek.

"Here, Dean-O." She says, "There's lasagna and garlic bread in there. Enough to keep you full."

Dean smiles at her, pulling her into a hug, "Thanks, Faith." He looks up to me, "Sammy, we definitely have to visit more often!" he says, obviously talking about the food Faith's been giving him. I shake my head, chuckling as I reach for my jacket, shrugging it on. Dean gives Faith a pat on the shoulder, smiling at her. "Stay safe, eh? If you need anything, you call, got it?"

Faith chuckles, "Sounds good. Thanks, Dean. Drive safe."

He just nods and then looks up at me, "I'll meet you out there, Sammy." He says before leaving Faith and I alone at her front door.

She looks up to me, clearing her throat. "So, this is it."

I shake my head, "This isn't it. I'm just leaving for a bit, but I'll come back soon, I promise." Faith leans against the wall, giving me a small grin. "Are you off every weekend?"

She nods, "Yeah, my break is in a few weeks, so that'll be nice."

I raise an eyebrow, "Any plans?" she just shakes her head. Faith was never the person who planned on doing much with her vacation time. She was perfectly happy at home with a good book, or outside.

"Might go for a few hikes, swim a bit, but who knows. I'll find something to keep me occupied aside from all of the marking."

I nod, moving closer to her and kissing her gently, "I'll miss you, but I'll call you in a bit. Alright?" I tell her, pulling her into a tight hug.

She hugs me back and nods into my chest, "I'll miss you too. Make sure Dean drives safe, he has precious cargo." She says, a smirk on her face. I nod, kissing the top of her head, finding it almost impossible to leave. "I'll see you later, Sam." She tells me, watching me walk out of the house.

I get to the car and turn back to her, seeing her standing in the doorway, giving me a sad smile. I smile back at her before getting in the car and driving off.

"Yeah, we got here alright." I tell Faith as I lean on the baseboard of the bed. I find myself often wondering how life would be if I just stayed in Stanford and didn't go back to be a hunter. Would Faith and I still be together? Maybe she would've married me instead of Scott. We could've had our own family, our own home. With her, I fit in, I feel okay to be myself. I don't need to hide who I am to impress her or to make her happy. She just enjoys me for who I am. I shake my head, releasing myself from my thoughts, "What have you been up to today?"

I hear her turn down her TV, "Marking." She laughs, "Marking and sitting on my couch doing nothing. I guess there's no in between, you're either super productive or a couch potato." She teases. Faith lets out a yawn and I chuckle, knowing how tired she always is.

"Sounds like you need to sleep." I say with a smile plastered on my face. I hear her chuckle, probably shaking her head. "It's late and you have class tomorrow. I don't want to keep you up."

"An 8:30 class too. God, Monday's are the worst." She says lightly. "Well, you're probably right. I should get to sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow, yeah?"

I nod, "Of course. Sleep tight."

"You too, Sammy." And with that, our phone conversation ends. I rub my eyes and let out a yawn of my own before standing up and getting changed out of my clothes. I hear Dean come from the bathroom and heading towards the door of the motel. "Where are you going?"

Dean pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket, a smirk on his face. "Chick from the diner wants to go for some drinks."

I roll my eyes as I pull down the comforter of the bed. "Jesus. Well, enjoy. I'm going to bed."

Dean laughs, "You're an old lady." He says before leaving me alone in the motel room. The second my head hits the pillow, I'm fast asleep.

I stir in the bed, groaning as I hear someone calling out my name. I sit up, seeing Jess. My eyebrows knit together, and I shake my head, not understanding how she's here. "J-Jess?" I get out of the bed, moving closer to her and going to touch her. I pull her into me, kissing her neck softly. "I love you, Jess. God knows how much I miss you, too." I break apart from her and shake my head, turning my back to the woman behind me, still confused.

"You freed me." I hear, and I spin back, noticing the voice has changed. I look at the man standing in front of me. "That's right, you know who I am."

"Lucifer."

He chuckles, "You are a hard one to find, Sam, harder than most humans. I don't suppose you'd tell me where you are?"

I glare at the man, "What do you want with me?"

"Thanks to you, I walk the Earth. I want to give you a gift. I want to give you everything."

"I don't want anything from you." I hiss at him, backing away from Lucifer.

"I'm so sorry, Sam, I really am, but Nick here is just an improvisation. Plan B. He can barely contain me without spontaneously combusting."

I narrow my gaze at him, shaking my head in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"Why do you think you were in that chapel? You're the one, Sam, you're my vessel. My true vessel."

I shake my head in disbelief, not understanding anything. "No."

"Yes."

"No, that'll never happen!" I shout at the man, my anger getting the best of me.

"I'm sorry, but it will. I will find you, and when I do, you will let me in, I'm sure of it."

"You need my consent."

He crosses his arms in front of his chest, raising his eyebrow, "Of course, I'm an angel."

I clear my throat, "I'll kill myself before letting you in."

The man sighs, shaking his head, "I'll just bring you back." He looks over at me once more, staring into my soul, "Sam, my heart breaks for you. The weight on your shoulders, what you've done, what you still must do. It is more than anyone could bear. If there was some other way... but there isn't. I'll never lie to you, I'll never trick you, but you will say yes to me."

"You're wrong."

Lucifer smirks, "I'm not. I think I know you better than you know yourself."

I shake my head, still in disbelief. "Why me?"

"Because it had to be you, Sam. It always had to be you." I look up from my shaking hands and the man is gone. I back into the wall, sliding down it and holding my head in my hands, knowing that life has just gotten a lot more complicated.


	4. Chapter 4

_So if you love me, let me go._

"Thanks, Lisa, I'll speak to the student as soon as I can. I apologize for his behavior as he does represent the program, as well as the school." I say, a sigh escaping my mouth as I sit on the phone with a woman complaining about a student in the program. "Yes, I understand, and I'm not making excuses at all. Like I said, I'll speak to him as soon as I can."

I roll my eyes at the woman bickering on the other end of the phone, "Alright. You too, enjoy your evening." And I hang up, almost too quickly. I let out a long breath and lean back into my seat as I hold my head in my hands, wanting nothing more than for this day to end.

It's been a coupe of weeks since I've seen Sam, and this heaviness has been following me, as if I know something bad is going to happen or already has. It's hard to not worry constantly about the people you care about when you know they hunt some of the world's most dangerous creatures. I let out a sigh as I stand up, collecting everything I need for the next few days.

I stuff my papers and laptop into my large leather tote, making sure I have everything for marking during my break. I do a double check of the office to ensure that I have all of my belongings and I nod at myself, reaching for my keys and walking out of the office, locking it behind me.

I head to my car, the brisk air hitting my cheeks and I pull my jacket closer to my body, absorbing all of the heat that I possibly can. I take a deep breath as I get to my car. Using my keys, I unlock the vehicle and sit inside, putting my tote in the passenger seat. I feel my phone buzzing in my pocket and I pull it out, answering it immediately.

"Hello?" I say with a defeated tone.

"Faith are you okay?" I hear Sam's worried voice on the other line and I sigh, rest my head on my hand.

"I'll be fine. How's your day going?" I ask, ignoring his question and not wanting to talk about it anymore.

I hear him clear his throat, "It's, uh, going fine. Same shit, different day, I guess. Your break starts now, right?" I nod, not really knowing how to continue this conversation.

"Yeah, for a week. It's much needed." I say with a small snort.

"Why? What's going on?" I hear him persist and I sigh, really not wanting to talk about my horrendous week. "Come on, you have to talk to someone. You can't bottle everything up."

I shrug, "Well, I can."

I hear him groan, "Come on, don't be so stubborn. What's going on in the life of Faith?"

I sigh once more, "Just stupid kids being stupid kids. Lots of marking, lots of telling kids they've failed, lots of problems." I say quietly, "It's just a lot right now and I don't know how to handle all of it. Plus, Scott and I's anniversary is next week, so I'm just a bit flustered I think."

"Oh." Sam says quietly, I sigh, why did I tell him about that? "I think anyone would be flustered over that reminder. I'm sorry that works been stressful, and people have been acting up. I wish I could help."

I shrug, "Not much you can do from where you are." I tell him lightly, chuckling.

"I wish I could come see you." He says, sighing. "I miss you so much."

I grin, "I miss you too. We'll see each-other soon. I know hunting can be a lot to handle." I hear him clear his throat, obviously nervous around the subject of hunting. I raise my eyebrow, feeling like somethings wrong. "Everything is okay, isn't it?"

"Y-yeah, it's fine."

I groan, "Sam, don't tell me to vent when you're not going to do the same."

"There's just a lot going on right now. A lot of things that can really change everything, and I don't want to worry you by talking about it." I shake my head, confused with what he's talking about.

"Like what, an apocalypse?" I say lightly, chuckling at my own joke.

"Uh, that's exactly what I'm talking about."

My eyes widen, and I shake my head, "Jesus Christ."

"Yeah, well, just another day in the life, right?" I chuckle, shaking my head at his corny line. "I should get going though, we have some things we have to take care of, but I'll call you later, alright?"

I nod, "Sounds good." I take a deep breath, "Be safe please, Sam."

I hear him chuckle faintly, "Of course, my love." And with that, he hangs up, leaving me alone in my car.

"Hey!" I shout at Lucifer who's filling a hole. I walk closer to him, readying the shotgun. The man turns to me, dropping the shovel in his hands. "You wanted to see me?"

Lucifer tilts his head, "Oh, Sam, you don't need that gun here. You know I'd never hurt you, not really." Dean comes up beside me and glares at the man in front of him.

"Yeah? Well, I'd hurt you." he says, pointing the gun at Lucifer, point-blank to the forehead. "So, suck it." and on cue, he fires the gun, shooting Lucifer. Lucifer collapses and we just stand there, watching the corpse for a moment. I let out a relieved sigh, finally.

My eyes widen when Lucifer inhales and shifts his position. "Ow." The man stands up, looking at my horrified expression. "Where did you get that?" He asks before punching Dean who flies into a tree. I watch my brother land on the ground with a thump, and then turn back to Lucifer. "Don't feel too bad, Sam. There's only five things in all of creation that that gun can't kill, and I just happen to be one of them, but if you give me a minute, I'm almost done."

I watch as he picks up the shovel and moves dirt. I take this as my chance to get over to Dean, checking his pulse and making sure he's still alive. "You know, I don't suppose you'd just say yes here and now?" I stand up, glaring at him. "End this whole tiresome discussion? That's crazy, right?"

"It's _never_ going to happen!" I shout at him, letting him know I'll never agree to his request. I watch as he continues filling the hole he's created in the ground.

"Oh, I don't know, Sam, I think it will. I think it'll happen soon, within six months, and I think it'll happen in Detroit." I look at him confused, then shake the vulnerable expression off my face.

"You listen to me, you son of a bitch, I'm going to kill myself, you understand me? I'm going to rip your heart out!"

He chuckles, "That's good, Sam, you keep fanning that fire in your belly. All that pent-up rage, I'm going to need it."

I calm down, not wanting to feed into his desire to see me angry. I look around at the men who are still doing nothing. "What did you do? What did you do to this town?"

"Oh, I was very generous with this town. One demon for every able-bodied man."

"And the rest of them?"

He pauses, "In there. I know, it's awful, but these horsemen are so demanding. So it was women and children first. I know what you must think of me, Sam, but I have to do this, I have to. You of all people should understand."

I raise my eyebrow, "What does that mean?"

He drops the shovel, "I was a son, a brother, like you, a younger brother, and I had an older brother who I loved, idolized in fact, and one day I went to him and I begged him to stand with me, and Michael- Michael turned on me. Called me a freak. A monster. Then he beat me down. All because I was different, because I had a mind of my own. Tell me something, Sam, any of this sound familiar?" he lets out a breath, "Anyway, you'll have to excuse me. Midnight is calling, and I have a ritual to finish, and some places to visit." He looks over at me with a smirk, "Don't go anywhere, not that you could if you would."

I rush back to Dean, leaving Lucifer to the hole with his demons. They're summoning Death, and no one can stop him.

I let out a sigh as I walk from the kitchen into the living room in hopes of setting out the fire. I stop in my tracks as I notice a man sitting on my couch, facing the flames. I take a deep breath and stay in my position in the hallway, carefully paying attention to the unexpected guest. With a turn of his head, I feel my whole body tense up, recognizing him. "Hello, Faith." He says with a slight smirk plastered on his face.

I feel my heart pound in my chest and feeling myself become nauseous. "What are you doing here?" I hiss at him, wanting nothing more for him to leave. He slowly stands up, walking over to me and closing in the space between us.

"Remember when I helped you out with that tart? _Scott's_ tart?" I narrow my gaze at him, standing my ground and trying not to burst out in tears in front of Lucifer himself. "Well, now I need a favor, and I wish I could tell you have a choice, but you don't."

"What do you want?" I spit at him, not wanting to dance around his proposal.

He smiles at me, moving his hand to run through my hair. I wince at his touch and turn away from him. "I need your lover boy, Sam, and he's going to be faced with a pretty big, pretty _life changing_ situation, and I need you to push him to say yes."

"What are you doing to him?"

"What am I doing to him? Nothing. It's his destiny, he's mine and always has been. He's my vessel, and I need him to agree before anything else can happen. If he comes to you, you must tell him to do it, you must push him to agree sooner than later, or we're going to have a problem."

I shake my head, "I'll never let him agree with your dirty work."

Lucifer chuckles, shaking his index finger, "You don't have a choice. If you stand in between of Sam and I, I'll kill him in front of you and bring him back against his will and possess his body. I'm just giving you the nicer choice first. Capiche?" I look into his eyes and spit in his face, disgusted with him. I feel my body slam against a wall and a tight grip around my throat. "You're such a feisty girl. Remember when _you_ made the deal with me? I help you out, you return the favor. Here's the favor." He says, tightening his grip around my throat. I cry out in pain, reaching for his hands but not being able to pull them from my neck.

I struggle in his grip and try to get him off, but I fail horribly. "I told Sam I would trick him, but this isn't a trick. It's you telling him what you know is best, and he'll listen to you above anyone else." He leans closer to me, pressing his lips against my ear, "I won't kill you or him if he agrees, but I won't promise that if he struggles."

I nod which pleases Lucifer, causing him to drop me on my knees. I sit on the floor sobbing in hysterics as he smirks, "Good talk, peach." And leaves me alone with the biggest weight of guilt I've ever carried in my life.


	5. Chapter 5

_Stuck in the middle with you._

I knocked ferociously on the door, making my knuckles feel like they're going to start bleeding. I sighed as there was no answer, so I keep knocking, this time harder and surely scraping skin off my knuckles. I tap my foot on the concrete floor, looking around impatiently. I hear the door unlock and twist open, revealing a shocked and confused Dean. "Where's Sam?" I ask, not wasting a second.

Dean just moves out of the way, revealing Sam sitting at his laptop, researching whatever case they're on. I rush over to him as he stands up, wrapping my arms around his torso and holding him tightly as tears fall from my face. "I'm so glad you're okay." I murmur into his chest. He holds me tightly but loosens his grip when it all hits him.

"Why are you here? Is everything okay? What's going on?" Sam asks me a million questions and I pull away from him, wiping the tears from my face. I look back to Dean who's standing at the locked door, watching us in concern and confusion.

"I-I couldn't stay at home alone any longer." I stutter out and Sam raises an eyebrow in confusion, not understanding me.

"What happened?" Dean asks me, coming closer to us. I take a deep breath and look from Dean up to Sam.

"Sammy, I have to talk to you." I tell him softly, "I'll explain after, Dean.". Sam nods, grabbing my hand and walking outside with me. We walk outside to a picnic table and I feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I try to shake them away, but it's no use, they keep pooling up.

"Faith, what's going on? You're starting to scare me."

I look up at Sam and see the concern, fear, and stress in his face. I shouldn't have come here, I should've let it be and I should've just dealt with Lucifer when he showed up at my home. He knows where I am every day, I can't run away from him, and now I'm putting Sam in danger by coming here and telling him what happened. I take a deep, yet shaky breath and walk over to Sam, taking his hands in mine and holding them tightly.

Sam moves his hands from my grip, wiping the tears off my face. "You have to give Lucifer your consent," I tell him, my voice shaking just as much as my hands. "You have to let him."

Sam's eyebrows knit together in confusion, he shakes his head and looks at me in shock. "W-what are you talking about?"

I clear my throat, looking up at him and moving a strand of hair behind his ear. "You need to give Lucifer your consent. You're his vessel and it'll be more difficult for you to fight it than just accepting it and letting him in."

Sam shakes his head, "How do you know this? What happened, Faith?" his voice getting louder as the fear flows through him.

My eyes move from my hands up his body, landing with his hazel orbs. "He came into my home the other day... He told me about you being his vessel and said that you must agree to him or he'll kill both of us... bringing you back without choice." I let out a small weep, "Sam, I'm so sorry." Shaking my head as tears fall down my face.

"H-how does he know you? Faith, tell me!"

I close my eyes tightly, the tears rushing from my eyes. "He kept my dad alive for me and helped me with Scott... Sam, I made a deal with the devil."

Sam stares at me, tears in his eyes as he shakes his head, lost in disbelief. "No, no, no, no."

"I'm so sorry, Sammy, I'm so, so, sorry."

Sam is at lost for words, not knowing how to digest everything I just told him. He walks over to me, pulling me into his chest and holding me tightly. "Why would you do that?"

"I had no one, Sam. You left, Dean left, my mom, everyone. He was the only person I had, and I read something in his book about calling for the man himself, I didn't think it would actually work... and now he's going to use me as leverage against you. He's going to use me to make you do what he needs you to. Oh god, I'm such an idiot."

Sam takes a deep breath, continuing his tight embrace. "You're with me now, I'm here, I'm not leaving. We'll figure it out and it'll be okay."

"What do you mean made a deal with the devil?" Dean says angrily, not understanding the story. "You're telling me you just rang up Lucifer and he helped you with all of these things? For free? And you thought it was a good idea to ask _Satan_ for help? Not a doctor, a police officer, or us?"

I look up at Dean, my chest moving as I try to steady my breathing. "Dean lay off. She didn't have anyone, and she didn't know better."

Dean shakes his head, "Maybe if her dad didn't hide hunting from her she'd know better than go knocking at Hell's doors."

My eyebrow raises, and I stand up, shaking my head, "What do you mean hide hunting from me?"

Dean looks at me, narrowing his gaze and laughing in an angry manner. "Why else would our dads be best-friends, huh? They hunted together, Faith! Don't be so naïve."

"Watch it, Dean!" Sam shouted at his brother, getting defensive over me.

"He wasn't, he couldn't have been. He raised me! He was never gone as much as your dad was. This doesn't make sense." I say in disbelief. It doesn't piece together.

"Your dad retired when your mom was pregnant with you. He helped our dad here and there, but you were always his main concern. Jesus Christ, Faith, I can't believe you were stupid enough to work with Lucifer. Now we're truly fucked."

Sam glares at his brother, "We're no more fucked than before."

Dean looks at his brother with anger, "No more? We must take care of Faith now who's practically the Megara to your Hercules! She's his puppet and he's going to play her to get to you, Sam! You _can't_ make that deal with you, you can't be thinking it's a good idea!"

Sam sighs, shaking his head, not knowing how to respond. "Dean, you don't understand," I tell him calmly.

"I get it, I get the clear picture. I don't think _you_ understand here, Faith. You asked the devil for help, and you didn't think that would come back and bite you in the ass? Really?" He sighs, not being able to look at me. "We should've been there when all of that shit happened, but we weren't, and now we have Lucifer wanting Sam's body, and you to help him get it. He's using you as a puppet, Faith, do you not see that?"

I spring from the bed, getting in Dean's face, "Of course I see that, Dean! Why else would I have come here? I drove 14 hours to talk to you guys about it so that you knew. Do you think I want Sam to give Lucifer consent? No! But I know him well enough to know that he's a man of his word and will kill Sam only to bring him back as his vessel. Don't be stupid, Dean. You're not fighting a typical demon or witch, you're trying to fight the devil himself."

Sam walks over to me, grabbing my arms gently and moving me away from Dean. "I think we should get to sleep. Dean, maybe grab a bite to eat or something." Sam tells his brother as he stands in between us.

Dean sighs, "I'm sorry, Faith, I just don't know how to deal with all of this." He apologizes to me and I nod, accepting it. "I'll see you guys later." Leaving us alone in the motel room.

Sam pulls down the comforter and sighs, rubbing his eyes and then running a hand through his hair. I watch as he takes his place on the bed, not saying anything to me. I let out a small sniff from crying and walk over to my bag, changing into pajama shorts and a tank top. I turn the light off and then I walk over to the bed and lay down, staring up at the ceiling.

"I'm not mad at you, Faith." I look over to Sam and nod slightly, not knowing what to say anymore. "I understand why you did it, I just don't want you getting hurt because of this."

"I don't want you getting hurt either, Sam. I don't want to lose you again, and I don't want to come in between of you and Dean."

Sam turns onto his side so that he can face me. "You won't. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere." He says with a slight grin. "Come here." I move closer to him, wrapping my arms around him and leaning my head on his chest as I do my best to fall asleep.


End file.
